Godric's Pet
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: Sometime's a pet chooses you.
1. Chapter 1

I ponder the night sky in its infinite expanse and marvel at what little change two millennia have wrought on its beauty and purpose. It is a constant in the ever changing world and I can feel the beginnings of change stir in the world around me. The Great Reveal they are calling it. I am as unsure as I am excited about the prospect of living openly. I know that freedom comes with a price. I know we may not have to hide our nature but we will have to hide still. For every human that is intrigued with our existence there will be two humans that wish to end us.

I worry we have lost too much of our humanity as vampires to co-exist in their world. They will think us brutal and we will think them weak. I will call Eric and his child. This is not a time for us to be separated.

The stars begin to fade as dawn approaches and I stand to acquiesce to the dawn. I turn toward my home and I see a star fall from the sky. I am momentarily distracted and did not notice the creature approach. I jump into a defensive stand as soon as I notice its presence.

It is a small white kitten. Hahahaha! Two thousand years and I am startled by a kitten! I step closer to the little animal and it does not flee from me. As I get closer its scent stuns me. I have never smelt anything so good before. It is not a scent I wish to devour but roll around and luxuriate in.

"MMhhmmm. Little kitty, you smell divine." I reach down and stroke its tiny head. The fluffy ball starts purring and rubs against my hand.

I continue my short walk to the house and notice that the kitten is following. When I reach the back door, I turn and bend down.

"You are a very interesting creature but this is no place for a little kitty. I am a vampire and there are other vampires that stay here. A small thing like you could be hurt." I stand to open the door but am assaulted with the tingle of magic and the smell of something more wild. I look back down and my tiny white fluffy friend has been replaced by a large white tiger! The beast makes eye contact with me then roars!

Well, now this is certainly a change, I have never encountered one such as this. She smells female but not like a were or shifter; sweeter like the fae, and like magic. The tiger stares at my face while thoughts flit through my mind. She must have tired of my silence because she pushes her big head against my arm and side.

"Alright then, it seems you wish to join me. I will allow this."

Not everyone was excited by our new nest mate but I care not. It is one of the advantages of leadership, I will do as I please. Sweetness, as I have taken to calling her, has remained at my side for three weeks now. She follows me everywhere. I even tried to leave her at my home to attend some meetings but she took offense and made it known when she finally caught up to me at my club, _Clairvoyant_, in downtown Dallas. I wondered how she had found me and followed so quickly but she answered without me asking. She shifted and teleported around me quickly into different animals, making different sounds, in different spots all around me. It was very unnerving; poof here, poof there, poof all around while her image and cries changed from growl, to roar, to squawk and back again. I finally sat on the floor and calmed her.

"Shh,shh,shhhh. Sweetness, I did not leave you, I just have business to attend. If you wish to be at my side you may remain but you must be on your best behavior." She morphed back into the big white tiger, scoffed, bumped her large head to my forehead then licked my face. After she was satisfied she curled at my feet, tired from her tirade. As astounding as her behavior and magic is, I am glad no one witnessed her antics or mine.

Her feline forms seem to be her favorite either kitten or tiger but she uses other forms as well. I had a meeting with some young businessman. We were to discuss the possibility of a joint venture. Sweetness, kept herself hidden from the man, which was unusual for what I knew of her. Thirty minutes into our meeting a black snake with blue eyes began traveling up the back of the man's chair. I had a very good view. The man seemed to be getting more and more nervous for no reason, as he did not notice the snake. He pulled his brief case into his lap as if reaching for more papers. Sweetness lunged. She sank her fangs into the man's neck and hung on. The man jumped from his seat and flailed about with her hanging from his neck. He had a tight grip on her but fell to his knees, his hold slackened, he fell on his side choking, and Sweetness slithered toward me. When she was only inches away she morphed back into a tiny kitten, jumped into my chair, then onto my desk and started cleaning herself. I watched it all in surprise then tried to make sense of it. I looked in the briefcase and all was made clear. The man was going to detonate a bomb. Sweetness stopped him, dead. No wonder she is now on my desk as if she owns the place.

I have never been much for affection but I picked up her tiny form and nuzzled her with my face and held her close to my chest. She returned my attentions with purring and rubbing herself against me.

I no longer try to leave her, she goes with me everywhere. She even rests in my lair during the day. Those in my nest and area have become use to her presence. Though only a few have seen her change forms. Most think she is a were-tiger somehow indebted to me. I am still unsure of her origins but am sure that she holds many secrets and is very clever.


	2. Chapter 2

After several months together, I finally glimpsed her human form that I did not know she had. I woke earlier than normal and found her curled in my resting chamber, in front of the fire. She was naked, her skin tanned a golden bronze, her hair long silky, and nearly white. I just knew when she looked at me I would see the same blue eyes I have been looking into these last few months. She stretched and yawned much like her preferred form, rolled over, and noticed me. She jumped back from me in either fright or surprise and was instantly back to her tiger form.

"I am not sure why you hide from me, Sweetness. I have given you no reason to fear. I will not force you but I would like to look at your human form more and to be able to speak with you. Where are you from? Why are you here? Why do you hide?"

She turned back into the lovely girl I had only gotten to glimpse. She looked up from the floor slowly and met my gaze. The most riveting voice escaped her lips. "I like you, you give me peace. I want to stay with you."

"I like you as well. You are welcome to stay with me as long as you wish. May I know why you do not prefer this form?"

"It is easier for me in animal form. I do not have to hide my reactions to the voices in their heads."

The voices in their heads? That is how she knew about the bomb.

"Please don't make me leave. I have tried to be good."

My mind is running a marathon trying to filter all this new information. She can be human, she can read minds, she likes me, she wants to stay and she is standing like a naked goddess before me.

I open my arms to her and step slowly closer. I have gotten use to treating her as a skittish untamed creature. "Shh, shh, do not be upset Sweetness. I have already said that you can remain with me." She allows me to wrap her in my arms and she sobs. Although her tears unsettle me I am still overwhelmed with the warmth and happiness that holding her fills me with. "Sweetness, dry your tears. You are wonderful. You may be whatever form you wish. I will still care for you and enjoy you being near."

"You do?"

I kiss her. I can't help it. She is so beautiful, vulnerable, and tender in my arms. I pull back from the pleasure of our lips meeting and place little kisses on her face. She rubs her face into my neck and wraps herself around me. I carry her to my bed and lay us both in the middle. I do not remove my arms from her. We lay holding each other for several hours.


	3. Chapter 3

We settled into a routine. When we are around others she'd take her tiger or kitten form, snake if they really pissed her off. When we are alone in my chambers together, she is herself. Each dawn is heralded by another story of her past and mine. We have come to know each other better.

She is an unheard of hybrid of fairy and shifter. She has the strengths of both races but none of their weaknesses. Her real name is Sookie, though she likes me to call her Sweetness. She has been alone most of her life. Her father was a true shifter but a wicked man that kidnapped and beat her mother, a full blooded fae. Her mother could not defend herself or flee because of the iron bonds her father kept on her. Her father killed her mother when her mother's family finally found them. My Sweetness thought she was saved but the fairies only avenged the death of her mother by killing her father. They left not noticing the tiny kitten hiding under the sofa. She learned early on that it was easier to survive in animal form and few ever take notice of such small insignificant animals. Her telepathy and teleporting abilities have also given her great advantages and allowed her to remain undetected for almost 200 years.

I told her about myself, my child, his child, and the supernatural world. She was not ignorant of the hidden beings in this world but needed a proper education on their co-existence and laws. I explained the roles of the vampires in my retinue and nest. She got most excited when I was speaking to her about blood.

She had been sitting naked, as was usual for her human form, eating fresh meat by the fire and noticed that I had not eaten in her presence. I explained that feeding for vampires could be very sensual and it was something I preferred to do in private, that I did not need to feed as often due to my age, and due to the Great Reveal vampires may need to change their feeding habits. I told her about synthetic blood and she was as enthusiastic as many vampires I know. Then to my utter surprise she bared her neck to me.

"Sweetness, I do not need your blood."

"You have given me peace, shelter, and food" she gestured to the half eaten raw steak "I wish to give you something in return. This is also my way of saying that synthetic steak will not be acceptable to me, so don't try to skimp." She grinned.

I joined her on the floor by the fire and pulled her close to me. "Are you sure Sweetness?" I asked as I slowly kissed up and down her neck. We had yet to be so intimate and I found that I was nervous and excited.

"Yes. Please." Her voice trembled. How could I have forgotten that she is a woman above all else?

I bit into her delicate neck and tasted ambrosia. Her blood is not like anything I had ever tasted. I could feel her fierceness cut through me, her ecstasy bubbling in me, and her magic warmed my soul. I held her as I dreamily sipped the gift she chose to share. Her hands pet me all over and pulled me closer. I could not get any closer with my clothes in the way so I quickly divested myself of the inconvenience. Her passion was frantic and hurried but I wanted to savor and enjoy her. I pinned her arms above her head to try to slow her. She bucked and growled like the tiger she is, furious at my domination of her. Her blood lent me the strength to keep her held while I tasted each part of her delicious body. Her full plump lips tasted of blood from her earlier meal, her neck smelled deeply of her unique fragrance, her pebbled nipples tasted of salt and magic, her smooth belly and rounded hips tasted of desire, and her wet sex tasted of honey. She strained against my hold even more as I tasted her dripping core, growling at me. When I could no longer hold her still and needed more of her, I flipped her over onto her belly, and bit into her neck. The sound she made….uuuhhhh. I nearly came. It was a cross between a victorious growl and a purr of deep contentment. It was the sound of delicious submission. I entered her swiftly then and pounded into her with reckless abandon. No matter how hard or how fast my thrusts her hips met mine. I bellowed my own victory cry as my release exploded forth. I let my body rest on top of hers and she mewled and purred her satisfaction.

I could feel the positive energy vibrating between us and I wished to feel what she felt and I wanted her to feel me. I offered her my blood. "Take my blood Sweetness. Let me share with you as you have with me." She did not even question it. She smiled, licked my neck then bit with gusto. Her first draw of my blood pulled another orgasm from me, I could not help the cry that escaped my lips and I bit into her neck again.

The air vibrated around us and a light surrounded us. We lay holding each other unable to speak or move. We watched the air return to stillness and the light fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been nearly one year since I called my child to me. The call was not urgent and I did not expect him to rush but I am glad I feel him nearing now. Sookie can sense my anxiousness and has been short tempered with our nest mates and bold in her behavior. Stan, Isabel, and Ferrell have given us both a wide berth the last week.

Finally, I feel him in my city. I leap from my day rest so excited that I startle Sookie. She looks at me with irritation. I can feel that she is unsure about Eric's arrival. I think my Sweetness is jealous.

We ready ourselves for the night. It doesn't take much time. I dress rather simply and Sookie takes her tiger form. Stan and Farrell leave for the club to handle business. Isabel remains home organizing things for the reception later. She thought it would be nice to have a welcoming party of sorts for Eric and his child, Pam. I do not care for parties but it is a good excuse for the vampires in my area to check in. I seat myself in the entertainment room in a large comfortable chair. Sookie, stretches out in front of me on the stone floor. I relax and let myself feel Eric moving closer.

She scoffs at the arriving guests, irritated by their presence. I pet her and speak calmly to her. "My Sweetness, be nice. These are our guests." She scoffs again. I can only laugh that she feels much the way I do about parties.

Most that owe me fealty are in attendance so the house is filling quickly, despite its size, even with the patio open. I have always loved this home. It appears to be only a one story very modern glass, metal, and stone design. The glass walls allow nature in, the stone floors feel right to me, and the edgy metal frame work and design make it very pleasing to the eye. There is a large pool and stone patio, four bedrooms on the main floor, as well as the usual kitchen, dining room, living room, entertainment room, and office. What you do not see is more magnificent. There are four light tight suites below ground. Each one is accessed through a different secret entrance. Each suite has an office, bathroom, living room, guest bedroom, and kitchenette. Mine has a fireplace, two guest rooms, and library as well.

I can tell Sookie is uncomfortable with the number of people in 'her' space. She is alternating between pacing in front of me and sitting at my side. She finally tires herself out and jumps into my lap morphing into a tiny white fluffy haired, blue eyed kitten. I slip into down time petting her purring form on my lap.

I feel him before I see him and am overjoyed he is finally here. He and his child find me in the entertainment room. He kneels before me "Master" is all he says and bows his head. Pam copies his actions. I stand with Sweetness in one hand, pull his face to me with the other hand, and kiss his cheek. "My son, I am pleased you are finally here. I knew that it would take some time to get your affairs in order but I have been anxious to see you. All is well in your area?"

"I left everything in capable hands. Sophie Anne was not pleased but there is little she could do. Many children are being called home by their makers with uncertain changes on the horizon."

"Yes, I am as keen as I am apprehensive. Come we can retire to my quarters. We will have more privacy to catch up." I keep Sweetness cuddled to me and she purrs with pleasure.

We cross through the secure door to my chambers through the pool house and descend three floors using a private elevator. I attempt to sit Sweetness down but she sinks her claws into me. I feel irritation that she is not cooperating but joy that she is so thoroughly attached to me. I take a seat in the library, Eric and Pam follow suit.

"I have a surprise for you now, if I may?" Eric asks. I nod my head and watch him run off in search of his gift for me. Pam has a knowing smile; hmm they both think I will like it.

"Eric seems very thrilled." I say to Pam while stroking Sweetness.

"He is sure you will be pleased with his…" Pam does not get to finish because all hell breaks loose.

Eric returns with a highly glammoured but enticing woman, Sweetness jumps from my lap, morphs into her tiger form, and attacks the woman, while Eric tries to stop her. He is unsuccessful since Sweetness is popping all over the place getting in various swipes and bites. All of this only takes a few moments to unfold.

Eric is waiting for Sweetness to reappear again so that he may strike. I grab his arm. He looks at me confused. "Let her go my child." He is very obedient and he looks at the bloody woman that is now a heap in my library floor with a white tiger eating her entrails.

Sweetness continues to tear, growl, and paw at her victory dinner while Eric, Pam, and I regain control of our fangs and have a seat, again. "I am sorry my child that Sweetness ruined your gift for me. She is very territorial."

Eric looks at me with those brows raised "_Sweetness_?" he questions.

"Well, that is not her true name but she likes it when I call her that." Sookie looks up from her meal and growls loudly as if agreement then returns to her prize.

Now both Eric and Pam are looking at me, either waiting for the explanation or punch line.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel my maker's growing concern as the upcoming 'coming out' approaches and was not surprised when I felt his call. Many makers are calling their children to them. Though everyone in the supernatural community braces itself for the fallout, vampires in particular are keeping trusted allies close by and their resting places secret. I have spent the last year making preparations for the best and worse case scenarios. I am sure my maker has plans of his own but one can ever be too careful.

Pamela has been gathering weapons, clothes, and electronic gadgets as if the apocalypse were imminent. I assured her Godric would have all that we require but she insists. I encountered a very alluring, type A-, vegetarian the night before we left. I remembered Godric's fondness for A- and knew he would also appreciate the packaging. Pam has stressed the importance of packaging to me more than once. I glammoured the woman into joining us. We boarded our flight an hour after first dark and were in Dallas before midnight. I felt relief from my maker as soon as we landed and _amusement_? I really have been too long from my maker; this last year I have felt many strange emotions from him.

I am surprised to see that his home is so full. Isabel greets us at the door. She invites us in and introduces us to several of the area vamps. Many have heard stories of me and are thrilled to finally meet me but few know of my and Godric's true connection. Ferrell nods to both Pam and I from across the room. Stan pushes through the gathered vampires to stand in front of me with his ridiculous cowboy hat on; I have never liked the look.

"Hello Eric" he nods to me "and Miss Pam" he nods and smiles to her. "Godric is waiting for you this way." He leads us through the revelers to a large open room that has a stone floor and fireplace, a large flat screen t.v, several matching couches, recliners, and oversized chairs. Godric sits in one of the big chairs in downtime with a little kitten on his lap. Stan notices the face I make at seeing the kitten on Godric's lap. He laughs at me and says "You be careful of Sweetness now." And walks away chuckling to himself.

I approach Godric and kneel before him. He greets me warmly with a kiss and ushers us to his private quarters, all the while still holding that silly kitten. After we get settled in his library I go retrieve my gift for him. I left her with Isabel keeping an eye on her. I rush back to the main floor and return moments later. I step through the library door and am assaulted by a large white growling mass. I can not understand how we have come under attack and without warning but I instinctively fight my attacker. Godric halts me from continuing my attacks, not that I was having much success, the creature was fast, or was it teleporting?

I finally step back and take in the scene. Godric is smiling fondly. Pam standing with astonishment clear on her face. The little kitty is gone. My 'gift' for Godric is a bloody mess and dinner apparently for a white tiger, named Sweetness?

"Master, would you please explain. I find that I am having difficulty understanding this." Pam wisely remains silent and Godric laughs. I must admit that I have seen him smile and laugh more in the last few minutes than I did the last decade we spent together. It is not that Godric was morose but there was little he had not already seen, heard, or thought.

"Alright, but just a moment." he moves toward the tiger. "Sweetness, come now, that is enough and we have guests to entertain. It was not really very nice for you to attack the gift Eric brought for me." The tiger looks up from her chewing, lowers its head, then lays down and rolls over onto its back. "Good, thank you." He picks up the dead woman and zips from the room. I assume he went to dispose of the body. The tiger rolls in the bloody mess it made then sits and begins slowly licking itself clean, casting accusatory glances my way. Pam wisely stifles her laughter.

When Godric returns the tiger follows him to his seat and leaps for his lap when he sits. But the air shimmers and it is the little white kitten in his lap again. WTF!

"The same night that I called for you, I was sitting admiring the night sky and contemplating all of the changes on the horizon, this tiny creature approached me. I found her curious but did not mean to keep her. She chose me though. When I attempted to go in the house without her she shifted into a tiger. I found her curious. I have never met anyone like her. She entertained me with her antics and relieved my boredom for several days but it came time to return to my duties. I left her here in my chambers because she made the others nervous. I no sooner sat at my desk in the office at the club and she teleported into my lap, an angry ball of fur. I relented and just let her go with me and she proved to very helpful."

"You keep saying 'she'. Are you sure it is a her and what is she?"

"Sweetness is definitely a she and she is a shifter/fairy hybrid." Godric went on to tell us how she killed the man that was planning to bomb he and his club, how she can read minds, how she eventually shifted to human form in his presence, and how they are bonded now. "You see that is why she would not allow your gift. I am hers as she is mine." Unfu&^ingbelievable. I can only stare at the animal in his arms and the stupid grin on his face and wonder if he has gone crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

I tucked Sookie into our bed for the night and rejoined my child and his child. He was waiting for me in the hallway. "Come, sshhh, look." I open the door just a sliver and the light from the hall frames her angelic face. I hear his sharp and unnecessary intake of breath. I close the door and return to my perch in the library.

"She is heavenly, master." Eric says understanding better.

"She is many things to me my son. She is just what I needed that night. She has become a trusted friend, ally, and guard. She is my lover, she is my equal. She is more 'other' than anyone I have ever met before and I feel lucky that she chose me. She has trusted me with her secrets and now I have trusted you. Those in my area know of her and some know she can shift form. None have ever seen her as a human or have witnessed her teleport and we do not plan to expose either or her telepathy. Most think she is some sort of shifter that is indebted to me. We let them believe what they will."

Pam finds her voice before Eric. "Thank you for sharing. I must say I can definitely see what interests you. I have not been more entertained, shocked, or surprised since I was human."

"The man with the bomb; why was he there? What was his motive for trying to kill you?" Eric questioned.

"I believe he is part of a group of people that will oppose vampires and other supernaturals. Sookie relayed his very fanatic and religious thoughts to me after she was through with him." I smile at the memory of her viciousness. "She said Fellowship of the Sun is the organization that he belonged to and that this group has knowledge about the Great Reveal. He did not think any specifics while in her presence but his thoughts made her believe that they are working with a vampire."

"Excuse me, but why would a vampire work with religious fanatics to ruin our coming out party?" Pam spoke incredulously.

"Child, there are many of our kind that do not wish to be exposed and would be much happier if they were able to continue their existence without detection. I suspect that some will attempt this by simply 'living under the radar'. Others that vehemently disagree with this reveal will not sit idly by while the council and the AVL spill our secrets. Instead of being seen as creating strife a disagreeable vampire could use a religious group's fanaticism to accomplish their goals."

"I suppose it is rather brilliant but despicable. Is the council aware of this?"

"I am not aware of what the council is privy to and I am reluctant to get involved. There are many unknowns in this situation and I am not comfortable jumping in without knowing more."

**Sookie's POV**

Finding Godric had been a blessing. I had spent most of my life alone, hiding, traipsing around in animal form. I did not waste all of my time. I used my gifts to learn about the world I'd been lost and alone in. I know about faires, shifters, weres, vampires, and witches. I am no expert but I am versed. I have also built quite the nest egg. Okay, so it isn't a nest, it is a whole in a hidden cave but it holds the spoils of my adventures. More valuable than all are my secrets. Hearing the thoughts of all of those around me has supplied me with dirty little secrets to make me quite powerful. Loneliness, is a steep price though.

I felt his loneliness that night. I could feel the change and the consistency of the world weighing on him. His longing felt like my own. When I was closer to him I felt safe and trusting. I just knew he would not hurt me; and he didn't.

I became attached quickly but he did not seem to mind. In fact I could sense his amusement. I really enjoy his company; he spoke with me like an old friend like he knew from our meeting that I was 'more'. I panicked when he left his nest after we had spent a few days together. I have never been one for being a kept house pet and I was not interested in that getting started. I discreetly used my magic to poof to his side. Luckily, no one else was present or I may have had to kill them. I do not like enjoying killing so much as I thrill at letting my nature take over and I do not fight instincts. Survival is part of the game.

It is a good thing I insisted or I may have lost my precious. That stupid little man with his weak mind and weaker will intended to kill my Godric and everyone in his club. Fellowship of the Sun, boy, am I tired of hearing of them. The Great Reveal has yet to occur and already somebody is trying to f#k it up! I told Godric what I knew after I had ended that pathetic waste of skin. He was pleased with me and I loved it. I wanted to please him more and show him that he is mine. We exchanged blood and shared in pleasures of the flesh. Yumm.

I knew from the night we met that he was expecting his child to reappear at his side; they planned to weather the reveal together. I do not care who he calls to his side as long as he remembers he is mine. The week leading up to his child's arrival tried my patience. Everyone was buzzing around making preparations and accommodations. Isabel was planning a party, Ferrell only added to the excitement by suggesting more unnecessary preparations, and Stan brooded over all the fuss and extra work.; I couldn't agree more. The last straw was Isabel putting out designer food bowls with _Sweetness_ painted on them as if I am a dog and she attempted to put a collar on me! Godric would never forgive me if I ate his nest mates but a line had been crossed. I stood on the dining room table in challenge pacing and roaring my irritation. Stan attempted to remove me so I attempted to remove his face. They eventually found Godric to console me. He promptly had Isabel remove the bowls and made her promise not to try collaring me or dressing me up in any way.

Finally, after too much anticipation, Eric Northman, Godric's only child, and his only child Pamela Ravenscroft arrived. The house was too full, uncomfortably so. Godric lead us to the quietest and least filled room and we sat there waiting. Eric and Pam are both rather attractive and they both showed proper respect to Godric. They did not think much of me in my kitten form but I have learned it is better to be underestimated.

Godric felt we would all be more comfortable in his quarters and he was right, I was very glad to be away from all of the vampires and there yucky smelling humans. Godric tried sitting me down but I wasn't having that either. I needed to feel safe and comforted after all of the hub bub.

Eric said he had a gift for Godric and left to retrieve it. SON OF A B^&CH! I heard the woman's thoughts before they were in the room. She was eager to please her new vampire master and hoped that he enjoyed her blood. It did not register until much later that she was glammoured but it does not matter. HE IS MINE! My wild side kicked in and I had the heffer on the floor by the neck quicker than you could growl. Eric made some attempts to stop my attack but Godric, wisely and considerately, stopped him. At least he knows who he belongs too; I dare say he enjoyed my possessive show.

He didn't like my prize though. I really could have chewed on her for a few more hours but Godric did not seem to appreciate my sentiments. He took my now dead prey from me and disposed of her. I had one last roll in her sweet blood before I returned to _my _Godric's lap.

The whole affair had tired me and it was time to sleep, so Godric tucked me in and held me until I drifted to sleep. I love feeling his body next to mine.

I was not pleased when I woke the next evening and he was not with me. He was in the living room with the other two. I huffed my frustration loudly and went to retrieve him. He may need to spend time with them but not until after we have our time!

I entered the living room and their conversation halted. I am not use to using my words much and we mostly understand each other without them but this situation required a few. "Godric, precious, I need you. I need our time together before we have to leave your chambers." I could see the affect my voice had on the three vampires. They all dropped fang and their eyes became hooded.

"Sookie, Sweetness, forgive my thoughtlessness. You have been very patient the last few days and Eric and Pam are not going anywhere. Come, my bonded let us have our time." Pam and Eric stared at Godric who bowed to them with a smirk on his face and turned to pull my nude form to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting for Eric's arrival was stressful and it did not lessen once he finally arrived. Ferrell is missing now. We have used all of our resources to discover the last place he was seen. It appears he left my club last night in the company of some unknown attractive young male. Sookie is the only one to feel strongly about our possible enemy. She insists that it is the Fellowship of the Sun. She says she can smell the holy water in his tracks. I doubt the truth of her claim but admire her tenacity. After a week with no additional valuable information I decide to infiltrate the FOTS. We decide our best cover is to send Eric and Pam in as if they wish to join the church. They will portray a young married yuppie couple and meet with church recruitment for an evening appointment.

I keep our plans quiet not wishing to bring along an army of vampires for a covert mission. Sookie and I wait outside the holy compound listening through a wire tap to Eric and Pam's progress. A young married couple greets them and proceeds to show them around the church. They tell them about different study and charity groups, service times, activities, and they are especially excited about the crucifixion planned for two sunrises from now. The devout couple explains there are demons among us and it is the duty of the parishioners to smite the devil's children. The more they spoke the angrier I became and I could feel Eric's rising ire as well.

"He is in the basement. I can feel his void. He is weak." Sookie spoke rousing me from my anger.

Then everything fell apart. The bond I shared with Eric flared with anger and pain. I could feel Pam through his bond with her and her bond was filled with the same. I must go to them. Without thought I take off. I barreled through the doors of their silly church in search of my child and grandchild. I am covered by a silver net and drug down a long flight of metal steps. The humans threw me in a room with a very wounded Eric and Pam and a near dead Farrell.

F&^%k! I can't believe he just stormed in there! We knew there was a chance they would be discovered!

"We will have to be ready when an opportunity presents itself. Besides, I left Sookie outside the compound quite abruptly. I am sure she will at the very least be creating a distraction any moment." Spoke Godric quietly.

They began to worry when after an hour no distraction came.


	8. Chapter 8

I am confident our plan will work. If a vampire has been working with these humans I doubt it would have given them all the secrets about the vampire race. Surely we can go in, humble ourselves and converse with them, use our acute hearing and investigative skills to locate Farrell, and out we go. I hope Godric allow us to torch this place afterwards.

Pam and I enter and are instantly jumped upon by a very unintelligent, backwater, misled Jesus freaks! They'll believe anything Steve Newlin says, apparently because they believe their Lord has warned him of a vampire invasion and has commanded him to lead these people to righteousness and the holy land. I think I am going to be sick. Poor, poor stupid cattle; Their Lord did live and was a good man, but he did not write the Bible and he did not speak with Steve Fu#$%g Newlin. The couple has been showing us around and seems a bit nervous but I foolishly credit that to my and my progeny's great beauty.

We follow them down a corridor while they continue to spill their ignorant words. I can hear several heartbeats on the other side of the large door that looms at the end of the hall. There is quite a bit of racket and I assume this is where they are gathering for some prayer or other. The shabby couple stepped through and spoke more softly but I did not hear their words because the moment my child and I were through the door a silver net was dropped on us quickly followed by three more. Rage engulfed me but the silver made me weak to the pathetic strength possessed by these awful humans. My heart wrenches as I see six men overwhelm my darling child. I feel Godric getting nearer almost instantly. Panic burns through me; he cannot come, not now!

We are jerked down a wide stairwell, none too gently; the silver is now touching bones, and we are thrown into a small empty cell where the nets are ripped along with plenty of flesh from our brutalized bodies. I do not have time to digest our situation when we hear a commotion from above. My child is consumed by her own pain, frailty, and need for blood to heal but she looks to me. "I fear it is him. I do not know if he has a plan but I am pretty sure he entered blindly when he felt my anger."

"Unless he knows how to contact Isabel or Stan we are f%^&ed!"

I glare at the disrespect in my child's tone. "You will speak to me with more respect or I will punish you despite our current situation!" She is smart enough to lower her gaze and look ashamed.

We are joined minutes later by Godric. He is consumed by his foolishness and despair. He can feel that his 'Sweetness' is angry and close but that is all. We all hope that she retrieves Stan and Isabel but she has never shown them her human form. It could be a disaster. Several hours passed and still there was no sign of upheaval or help. We are well and truly trapped.

"Forgive me my impatience, children. Had I only remained calm we would have returned to my nest by now. I have too long thought myself above humans and this is where it has lead." Godric spoke softly and somberly.

"There is nothing to forgive master. They baited us into a trap. Someone knew we were coming and they tipped them off." Eric countered upset at Godric's ill confidence.

"How could anyone know what we were up to; it was kept strictly between the three of us, my Sweetness, Isabel and Stan." Our musings continued until near dawn. We may actually meet our deaths for our arrogance. The time was coming for the FOTS members to return and torture us, or sacrifice us to the sun, yet none have come.

Could Stan or Isabel secretly harbor feelings against the reveal? Stan does not secretly anything and has been very vocal of his opinions but the steady supply of volunteer donors is too much for him to be against. Godric and I can't believe Isabel capable of such treachery but she is a vampire.

A gasp, nearly soundless was heard, followed by a thud. The same noise pattern continued. "What is that do you suppose?" asked Pam. Keys sounded against the silver prison door. "We are about to find out, be….." Eric's words were cut off by Godric's chuckle.

In the doorway sat a pretty, fluffy little kitten cleaning her face which seemed to be covered in blood. Godric roared his laughter as he hurriedly scooped up the kitten and left the cell. The vampires were surprised at the scene they followed through the compound. Nearly one hundred of the radical church members lay dead. All appeared to have dropped in the middle of their mediocre tasks. Each harbored only a snake bite somewhere on their body. The group quickly made their way to Godric's home; the kitten purring all the way.


End file.
